


Di nuovo noi

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Puzzle RANDOMIniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!• Numero Parole: 246• Prompt/Traccia: A e B sono reincarnazioni… ma solo uno dei due se lo ricorda





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 246  
> • Prompt/Traccia: A e B sono reincarnazioni… ma solo uno dei due se lo ricorda

Era doloroso, ogni volta che lo reincontrava doveva ricominciare tutto da capo. E non sempre riusciva a trovarlo. Ai suoi occhi loro due avevano sempre lo stesso aspetto anche se si reincarnavano sempre in persone diverse. A volte erano due uomini, altre volte un uomo ed una donna o due donne, eppure per lui erano sempre gli stessi, fin dall’epoca vittoriana, in cui erano stati condannati a questa eternità.

Sherlock Holmes e John Watson avevano vissuto tante vite, tante vicissitudini, ma Sherlock era sempre quello che ricordava, quello che doveva soffrire di più ogni volta che John sceglieva qualcun altro rispetto a lui, ogni volta che non lo incontrava, ogni volta che lo vedeva morire.

Erano passati secoli, ma Sherlock non aveva mai smesso di cercarlo, di amarlo con tutto se stesso, aspettando il giorno in cui John l’avrebbe guardato, e l’avrebbe finalmente riconosciuto e amato come un tempo.

Non pensava tuttavia che sarebbe successo in quel modo!

John si era reincarnato in una giovane donna di nome Jenny, erano di nuovo nell’epoca vittoriana, come se fosse destino che prima o poi sarebbero tornati al punto di partenza. Anche Sherlock era una donna, ma non una donna comune, era una donna rettile!

Eppure John la amava comunque e quella volta, era ricambiato. Quando nella solitudine delle loro stanze si sussurravano il loro amore, in ogni gemito di “Jenny” e “Vastra” sentivano il vero significato, erano Sherlock e John, finalmente riuniti, che ricordavano entrambi chi erano veramente.


End file.
